the dominatrix
by chantster haut
Summary: the Winchester boys are off again with Bobby Singer on another job while Cas comes and goes. but things are different this time as Cas and Dean have moved forward in thier relationship and they must consider what it means for thier lives. dont forget to leave comments thx xxx!(the word missing from the end of chapter 1 is fashion srry just to clarify)
1. Chapter 1

He sat up looking at his handy work, seeing it just made it look 3 times more beautiful than he could ever had imagined he had crafted the perfect engine well patched it up anyway. The Impala was good as new. Dean smiled at his baby "well aren't you beautiful!" he exclaimed with a smile that stretched from one side of his face to the other. Sam came out holding a small bundle of papers, "Dean? Why are you staring at the impala?" Dean was still smiling at his baby pleased with himself. "Look at her Sammy." He began not even turning round to face his brother "she's just a beauty isn't she!" He folded his arms in appreciation of himself.

"I hope you were referring to me dean." Said a familiar angelic voice. Sam didn't think it was possible for dean to be any more happy but Cas has proved him wrong as his brother spun round slowly.

"Hey Cas!" dean smirked. "Chilly today, wouldn't you say?" Sam was a little confused.

"Dean you know that I do not feel the cold however I do wish you would return my coat." At this point Sam was just too confused to even say anything. "Don't tell me you don't feel heat too Cas." Dean chuckled. Cas sighed exasperatedly as he understood what Dean had meant. Sam put the papers to one side "Whoa wait! Are you two? Are you with? Did you?" Sam's brain was running wild.

"it was certainly a pleasant night." Cas stated with what looked to be the beginnings of a smile.

"C'mon Cas it was too hot for you to wear that coat at the motel".

"Dean I believe we are embarrassing your brother maybe we could save that form of humour for later". What Castiel had said was putting it mildly; Sam was staring face down on the adjacent wooden desk both hands grasping either end his mind still trying to work its way around his brother's remarks. Dean put his arms forward gesturing for a hug towards Cas. Cas looked at Sam and back at Dean whom he raised his eyebrows at "a hug yes?" Cas asked. Dean smirked.

"Why of course!" Cas walked over to dean with a warm smile, as he went to receive the hunters hug Cas was met with a passionate kiss. Cas swiftly pulled away but when back to whisper in dean's ear "dean I must protest. You should wait until tonight for that sort of fun". Dean was finding it hard not to get aroused by the angel's deep seductive voice.

Bobby came out holding 3 beers "Castiel. Dean. Ahh Sam I see these boys have told you". Sam stood up and put his hands on his hips in slight frustration, "wait, Bobby. You knew about this?" Sam asked gesturing towards Dean and Cas. "You told Bobby before me?" he asked his brother folding his arms.

"Well…" Bobby interrupted "they didn't exactly tell me." He hung his head from the embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. Bobby opened his mouth to speak.

"Bobby!" dean said shaking his head indicating that it was too soon to speak about it in front of his little brother; however Sam had already figured it out and was sitting on the bonnet of the Impala with his head in his hands. This hurt Sam almost as much as being trapped with Lucifer and Michael. He wasn't against it! It was just a side of dean he never wanted to see.

"why don't you tell us what those papers are boy?" Bobby inquired pointing to what Sam had brought out earlier which were now scattered on the desk.

"urr yeah sure" Sam replied, glad of the subject change. He got up and gathered the sheets together. "I think we've got a job" he handed the papers to Dean. "4 missing persons in Lorain Ohio within the last year…"

"what's so special about that?" his brother queried.

"nothing." Sam replied "but each missing person has been sighted at the same bar night before their disappearance."

"sounds like a job." Dean said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"So, how many of us are working this joint?" Bobby asked.

"I have to return to heaven at some point" Cas pointed out.

"Guess it's us 3" Sam said walking towards the Impala. Bobby nodded and headed off to fetch his car.

"I'll see you later Dean" Cas called back as he began to walk away.

"hey!" dean shouted "don't be too long cos I'll miss you." Cas smiled then disappeared in his usual


	2. Chapter 2

The road to Ohio was a long one and Dean was scarcely able to concentrate on driving Sam had to snap him back to reality 3 times and Bobby had beeped at them on more than one occasion. Suddenly a weird white noise came over the radio before returning to normal. Dean checked the rear view mirror to see if Bobby was still on their tail. Castiel's face returned a glance back at him. Dean jumped and swerved the car as he did so "Damn it Cas!" he shouted in frustration.

"Careful! You idjit!" Bobby yelled from behind as he beeped his horn. Dean stuck his hand out of the window to indicate he had heard him before pointing to the back seat where the angel had materialised. Cas turned around in his seat and gave Bobby an innocent smile.

"So" Cas leaned forward between the two front seats in order to speak to both Winchesters. "Are we nearly there yet?" Sam began to chuckle to himself turning to look out the window whilst dean shook his head in exasperation. "What?" asked Cas.

"Nothing" Dean replied beginning to smile at the angel's innocence. Sam was almost peeing himself with silent laughter, he was desperate not to laugh aloud and was going the shade of a tomato.

"Well are we?" Cas asked in a slightly lower and more sincere register.

"No!" Dean answered stating the obvious.

"Cas. We've only just left south Dakota by about 3 miles." Sam contributed. Dean was fully smiling now he couldn't stay mad at him.

"How's heaven anyway?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"To be honest" said Cas "They are all handing each other earth money. I don't quite understand it."

"Long winged bastards!" Dean exclaimed. Sam could no longer contain it he burst into a fit of hysteric laughter.

"What?" Cas asked in confusion. Sam was unable to answer due to the sheer amount of laughter all he was able to do was point at the angel and continue to clap and laugh not unlike a retarded seal.

"Sam are you ok?" Dean asked half worried half resisting to start laughing himself. However Sam just sat there laughing his head off, bright red in the face pointing at Dean as he began banging his head gently against the window in hysterics.

"What is so funny?" asked Cas whom at this point was incredibly confused.

"They were betting on us Cas!" said Dean with a hint of anger in amongst his amusement over how funny his brother looked.

"Ahh" Castiel said in realisation as Sam began to calm down "fluffy winged ass-butts" Cas said in an attempt to curse. But this just made Sam laugh harder as he folded himself laughing as his throat began to get rather sore. Dean looked at his brother slightly freaked out. It had been ages since he had seen his brother in this state.

"get some sleep Cas." Dean suggested softly.

"I do not require sleep…" Cas began.

"Just do it Cas. Before Sam's head explodes at anything else you say!" Castiel rolled his eyes and obeyed. "Hey," Dean said lovingly "I love you." Cas smiled as he closed his eyes. Dean changed the radio station to not wake up Cas with Metallica. "_Heaven. Must be missing an angel…_" Dean briskly switched it off as Cas sat up appreciating irony.

"well very that's flattering Dean" Cas commented.

"Its ironic Cas!"

"I know Dean!" Cas smiled. Dean decided not to turn the radio on again just in case something suggestive was playing.

Another hour and a half into the car journey Cas sat up in frustration. "I'm sorry this is just no good Dean I can't sleep!"

"Shhhh" Dean interrupted "you'll wake Sam!"

"Oh" Cas replied "Well if Sam is asleep, you may want to bite your lip." The angel whispered seductively. Cas leaned up against the back of Deans seat. Dean could feel Castiel's warm breath on his neck and began breathing faster. Cas kissed and nipped Dean's ear intimately and Dean was powerless against the angel's charms. Castiel began kissing down the hunter's neck faster and faster whilst his fingers grappled Dean's chest. Dean was getting aroused which Cas could clearly see as the angel began sliding his hands downwards over Dean's stomach. Dean could hold it no more his teeth let go of his lip and as the first moan was on the edge of his lips…

"OH MY GOD DEAN!" Sam yelled forcefully shutting and averting his eyes from his brother.

"Oh, Sam. We didn't realise you were awake" Castiel said retracting back into his own seat lowering his head as he began to blush.

"Clearly!" Sam replied awkwardly trying desperately to erase the image from his mind. There was a long awkward pause.

"I think we'll pull into the next motel." Dean suggested.

"Good idea." Sam said with his disturbed head pressed against the glass.

"I agree" Cas contributed.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up at a motel in Wisconsin named the highway moon a long while later. Dean and Bobby parked their cars adjacent to each other in the small parking lot. "There was a hella lot 'a yellin' in the car a while back." Bobby pointed out "You boys ok?" he asked looking at both Sam and Dean who wouldn't make eye contact as Cas proceeded to the entrance of the motel. "Trust me Bobby" Dean said with his head hung whilst his brother looked up "You don't wanna know". He raised his head to meet Bobby's gaze before patting his brother on the back indicating they should probably head in. Sam folded his arms and opened his mouth to speak but no sound left his mouth. Bobby shrugged and headed in after the boys followed somewhat later by Sam. Bobby and Sam shared one room whilst the heavenly lovers shared the other. "Hey, Bobby" said Sam whilst setting up his essentials for the night. "What is it?" Bobby asked drinking a beer at the small coffee table across from Sam. "What do you think of them two being together? Honestly." Sam sat down on his bed and looked at Bobby hoping that he had some sort of opinion that he could follow. His brain was still scrambled at the thought of his former rock n roll hooker addicted deceptive brother being in a long term gay relationship with an angel. "Well." Bobby began "I think it's always been pretty obvious since Cas fell that they should have been together." He said as he finished off the bottle and put it to one side. "I guess, to put it into nerd speak" Bobby continued "I'm a slash-fan of your brother and Cas." It was all too much for Sam. Bobby was a shipper of something that was actually cannon. And Sam still couldn't believe that this was cannon. The next morning Dean awoke his head resting on the angel's chest. Castiel's loving eyes watching him sleep as the angel run his fingers through the hunter's hair. The two were in a special bond. The angel protecting Dean, shielding him in a winged embrace. Dean sat up in the crisp sheets and glanced over at the clock. "we should get moving Cas." He said sleepily. Cas sat up too and wrapped his strong arms around Dean almost begging him without words to lay in bed for 5 more minutes. Dean slipped out of the sheets and put on his jeans which laid at the foot of the bed. "You're gorgeous!" Cas commented. "well. You're the one from heaven" Dean replied smiling. "Yes." Said Cas "However. YOU are the angel in your sleep." Dean spun round slowly with a large smile on his face which stretched to either side of his face. The beautiful Castiel lay before him in the white linen gazing up at him with a cheesier smile than his. Dean bent over and gave the angel a loving and passionate kiss to which, the angel held for as long as he was able. Dean pulled gently away but still longing to hold on. "We really should go Cas" he smiled pulling a tight t-shirt over his head. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they had finally arrived in Lorain everything seemed almost too normal. Dean, Sam and Cas drove around town to see if Cas would notice anything unusual. There was nothing not a scrap of abnormality not even the expected little odd things like a row between a couple in the street. This place was textbook 19 50's America. "They're all happy" Sam commented staring out of the window. "Yeah, too happy" Dean replied. "What's wrong with everyone being happy?" Cas asked innocently. Sam turned around to the angel. "Stuff like this doesn't exist Cas" he explained "in every town in the whole of the country there is Always something abnormal, stuff that just happens every day. 4 people in the last year now that is subtle. Too subtle." "Maybe we just got lucky" Cas suggested. Dean cracked up laughing "Yes Cas we got lucky." "Really?" Sam sighed in exasperation. "You're making an innuendo's at an angel?" "it's so funny when he doesn't get them" Dean chuckled. "in-your-endo" commented Cas with a smirk on his face. Sam began to laugh as he looked out the window. "Did you teach him that?" Dean asked Sam who found this deeply amusing. Dean gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead in frustration whilst the angel sat back in his seat with a sassy grin across his face. Castiel was later called back to heaven to sort out some business regarding some cherubs and something to do with their quotas not being given out which led to them sort of running around heaven like a bunch of five year olds. Meanwhile Sam and Dean checked out the bar where the disappearances had happened shortly after. There were no cross roads, no sulphur, just a substantial amount of gothic hookers, well there were five all lined up at the bar and all after Sam and Dean. They eventually found the owner, whom they were desperate to talk to. The pair sat down in the corner booth of the bar next to the restrooms. At first they could barely hear what the owner was saying due to the sheer volume of the heavy metal playing. It took some persuading and a careful manoeuvre past the girls but in no less than thirty minutes, to Dean's hidden dismay, the music was down to an acceptable volume. "that's better" the owner began "so, agents? What can I do for you?" "well" Sam said "we are looking into 4 missing persons reports" "what links them all" said Dean leaning forward and placing his hands on the table "is that they all came to THIS bar on the night of their disappearances." "well lots of people come in here every night some new one or two regulars but mostly travellers pop through. The ones who live on the road, few have called 'emselves hunters but there aint nothin' to hunt like deer an such out this way. Few weird ones on the phone to their mates talkin' bout vampires and stuff. I dunno I guess them lot are involved with them girls over there…" the owner stopped mid-sentence. "What is it?" asked Sam. "There is usually a paler one" the owner replied. "Dark hair blue eyes maybe she only comes to get her boys at night." "Anything unusual about her?" Dean questioned. "She's the most provocative of the lot" the owner said "apparently she is a dominatrix". 


	5. Chapter 5

"A dominatrix?" Asked Dean. He raised his eyebrows at Sam who just returned the gesture with a disapproving look before turning back to the owner. "Thank you Mr Bell" he politely said "we will let you know if there is anything else we need." Sam grabbed hold of Dean's arm as he exited to booth to stop any temptation of his brother staying at the bar. "Dude! What the hell!" Dean said placing his hands on his hips. "you." Sam said poking his brother in the chest "are in a relationship with an angel who can be omnipresent in your life and I…" "When was the last time you got laid Sammy?" Dean interrupted. "What?" Sam asked in confusion. "When was the last time you got laid?" Dean reiterated "been too long Sammy. You're gonna start getting cranky." "I thought that…" his brother began. "that the Goth dominatrix chic was for me. Listen, I get it." Dean continued as they walked out of the bar and towards the car. "but I'm with an angel now and as you said, the guy could be watchin' my sexy ass and all the moves it makes. But when I have an angel in my bed, what do I need a dominatrix for?" Dean opened the driver side door of the Impala. "did not need to know that Dean." Sam replied with a facial expression that implied that he was mentally disturbed by the image installed in his mad enough brain by his brother. The pair arrived back at the hotel where Bobby and Cas both sat at the table, Bobby drinking beer and Cas sitting with a half-eaten burger beside him. "no, you idjit!" Sam gave Dean a confused look as turned the key before opening the door. "well then I don't understand" Cas replied. The brother walked through the door simultaneously. "everything ok here?" Dean asked "no," said Bobby slamming his drink down on the table "your angel seems to think that AC/DC is better than Metallica!" a small smile appeared on Sam's face. "oh I'm staying out of this one." Dean smiled. "I can't understand" Cas began "why on earth AC/DC are then up there as one of the greatest rockers and Metallica isn't". "you're looking on the wrong site!" Bobby argued. "you are suggesting that I look on a site that is bias and in favour of your opinion?" Cas asked. "Well, yeah!" Bobby replied. "I'm not alone" Cas said as both Sam and Dean sat on their beds enjoying the free entertainment. "what the hell you goin on about?" Bobby was slightly confused. "X-slash-fan-42 agrees with me." Cas smiled "and Dean of course". Bobby spun round to face the eldest brother who was now staring at the floor, trying not to be noticed. 'What did your angel just say?" Bobby asked with a glare. 'Um…I have no idea. Does anyone want pie? I'll be right back." Dean said, standing up and walking to the door. He had almost made it when a hand grabbed the back of his leather jacket and he was faced with a rather angry-looking Bobby Singer. "Do you agree with the angel Dean?" Dean smiled sarcastically at Cas. "Cas. I'm going to kill you!" he chuckled. Sam sat on the edge of his bed fascinated, entertained and on the brink of laughter. "Well?" Bobby enquired. "AC/DC do kinda… rock" said attempting to choose his words as carefully as he could whilst still answering the question. "You weird idjit!" Bobby said as he sat back down to drink more beer. Sam sat looking somewhat disappointed; he had half expected a sass fight. Castiel walked over to Dean and put his arms around the hunter's neck. "I believe." He smiled "you were going to kill me" the angel whispered in Dean's ear. The pair went in for a kiss, both their hearts began to race, their eyes closed… "Oh! Save the smush!" Bobby yelled. Sam fell backwards on to the bed and smiled to himself in amusement. Dean and Cas continued anyway and shared an adoring and passionate kiss. Dean hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time; he never wanted this moment to end. Suddenly, Cas grabbed Dean's ass. "Cas!" Dean said loudly. "That was sweet, but why'd you grab my ass?" "I learned it from the pizza man." Cas replied innocently. Sam burst into hysterics while Bobby began to chuckle. "Sam! Must you sound like a moose when you laugh!" Dean asked. This just made the others laugh even harder. 


	6. Chapter 6

[an: sorry this took so long its gcses time]

Dean looked over at his enchanted brother in a moment of people piling into the restrooms. At first it seemed that his little brother was getting laid by a hot young chic. Then the hunter noticed as the kiss took place Sammy dropped the beers and he saw Sam almost change. This was a change that Dean was unable to place his finger upon, he just felt it. It didn't look like Sam almost like when his brother was without his soul. Dean created a quick list of the girls features, well from what he could see given the distance. Sam and the girl then left the bar leaving Dean perplexed. He got up himself and followed them out to the alley round the back where Dean could see just what was going on. This girl was Kissing Sam so vigorously it was as if she was draining him. As mad as it then seemed Sam dropped to the floor, the girl stood up and wiped her lips looking down smirking upon her prey. She picked up Sam and tossed him over her shoulder like a scarf. Dean was shocked, confused and in need of help. He knew one person that he could call. The number dialled and rung.

"What d'ya want" Bobby's voice answered.

"Bobby! Oh thank god you answered" Dean said with a sigh of relief.

"Well what is it?"

"You know Sam…"

"Yeah the big tall one that laughs like a moose. I've heard his name around town." Bobby said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes.

"listen he's been carted off by this tall slim chick with no muscles."

"Well what happened?" Bobby asked whom at this point was just as confused as Dean.

"Well." Dean explained "The _moose,_ was getting me a beer when this chick started chatting him up. And when she kissed him he dropped the beers…"

"Not to the floor?" Bobby interrupted.

"Hang on Bobby! Gimmie a chance would ya!" Dean said in exasperation "then he changed…"

"Changed how?"

"Just did, something didn't seem right about him. Then I followed the two love birds out back and he dropped to the floor just after she was kissing his damn face off! Jesus Christ Bobby! Id'a thought she was eating his life! Then she just picked him up and threw him over her shoulder!" Dean finished with very little patience left. Bobby sighed on the other end of the line. A sigh that indicated something bad. "what?" Dean asked angrily.

"Your dumb ass brother's got himself involved with a succubus" bobby said attempting not to raise his voice.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"in the shower, though angels don't really sweat so I don't …." Bobby began as he realised just WHY Cas was taking a shower. Dean began to chuckle before he snapped back to the real world where Sammy was being held by a Succubus.

"I've got no idea where she's taken him Bobby!" Dean exclaimed.

"Didn't ya follow 'em?" Bobby queried exasperatedly. There was a short pause.

"No." dean admitted.

"You idjit!" Bobby yelled.

"well how'd I know that she weren't gonna cart me off too if she saw me!"

"I'll be right there Dean!" Cas yelled from the shower.

"He can't hear ya!" Bobby replied. "Cas is on his way" Bobby reiterated to Dean.

"just make sure he gets dressed." Dean said rolling his eyes "he is kinda off his rocker!"


	7. Chapter 7

The girl parked up outside of an apartment complex, one which was abandoned and clearly hadn't been opened its doors to anyone in years. She stepped out of the vehicle and dipped in the back to haul out Sam. Once again she threw him over her shoulder like a scarf.

Dean parked the Impala just around the corner as to not arouse suspicion. He tailed his brother and the woman who had him under her spell. They went up 3 flights of stairs and around a winding set of corridors before approaching a dead end hallway, at the end of which a dark mahogany door stood in perfect condition. All the other doors in the building they had past were about to fall of their hinges and with the paint peeling in the best conditions, but this one was spotless. Too spotless.

The girl chucked Sam to the floor as she casually opened the door with a powerful kick before grabbing his arm and dragging him in with ease after her. Dean pulled a gun from inside his jacket as he usually would and walked cautiously down the hallway, even from where he was standing he could hear the clattering of iron chains from in the apartment. Dean wasn't quite sure what he would find, the sensible side of him (well, what was left of it anyway) expected it to be half derelict and be just a crappy bed in the middle of the room, but then there was the other side of Dean who kind of expected it to be some sort of freaky torture chamber. Dean was a few steps away from the door. Suddenly something tapped him on the shoulder. Dean spun around gun facing forward.

"Hello Dean" Cas smiled childishly in his trench coat. Dean lowered his gun with exasperation.

"Cas!" Dean said attempting not to shout "I told you to get outta my ass!" Cas smirked and dean instantly knew what his partner was about to say.

"That's not what you said last night!" Cas chuckled.

"We need to get Sammy to stop teaching you these, if he isn't dead already. I'll kill him".

Dean kicked the door off its hinges and strolled in holding his pistol tight with both hands, Cas followed sweetly. To Dean's surprise it was neither of the two prospects he had envisioned. instead it was elegantly furnished with mahogany furniture with a large four poster stationed in the middle of the room. Dean's gaze was drawn to the bed, where Sam was chained. The girl however was nowhere to be seen. Dean rushed over to his sleeping brother. Sam was cold, almost lifeless. Dean attempted to bring him around but all that the moose could do was lay there unconscious. Suddenly the angel and the hunter heard footsteps coming their way from within a conjoining room. Cas grabbed dean's shoulder as he transported the two of them outside of the apartment.

"Cas!" Dean yelled "I could've had her".

"Dean" Cas replied calmly "did you see a mirror in there?" he asked his companion.

"Well, no." the hunter admitted.

"We need a mirror to smash in front of her WHILST she's looking Dean!" and with that the angel vanished. Dean raised his hands in anger, he knew that Cas was right which he hated and what more he wished that he wouldn't just appear and disappear like some magic trick. Within a minute the angel was back beside dean holding a black mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile the girl stepped out from the bathroom in lingerie; she clicked her fingers and awoke Sammy. Sam pulled against his restraints attempting to free himself from the bonds she had set him in on her large mahogany 4 post bed. She strutted towards her prey whom at this point was exceedingly vexed and frustrated. Sam yanked at the chains that bound him.

"N'aw baby no tugging at these sweet little bonds of yours" she smirked. "you just. Stay still" the girl whispered as she ran her fingers over his chest and across his stomach. She kissed his ear gently and positioned herself above him.

In then burst Dean and Cas, both looking angry and ready for combat.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted. Dean kept his gun fixed on the dominatrix while Cas clutched a mirror and stared at the girl who loomed over Sam.

"Now listen here you bitch!" Dean snarled, "I said Sammy needed to get laid but you, you are a fatal attraction!"

Cas laughed at his partners remark but straightened his face when he realised each person in the room was staring at him. The dominatrix stepped off of the bed and swanned over to the hunter holding the gun. Dean held still one kiss from her could be almost lethal.

"Listen. Hunter" she said slyly licking her lips as she approached him "it could easily be you chained up there instead of your friend, or if I wanted" she paused looking him up and down "I could have you both chained and lock wings here in the cupboard".

"I am an angel you harlot!" Cas said raising his voice with a stern look upon his face as she diverted her gaze to meet his.

"well-spoken aren't you" she smirked, "the wonders that silver tongue could do" she looked deep into the angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Cas smiled cheekily "if you want to find that out you'd have to ask Dean". Cas held up the mirror and paused while the succubus admired her own reflection. Cas dropped the mirror, smashing it to the ground in front of her eyes. The dominatrix's heart smashed with it and she fell to the floor with an almighty thud.

"did I do good on the innuendo front?" the angel asked Dean who was half shocked at was Cas had said and half proud for doing it so smoothly.

"in-YOUR-endo Cas" Sam smiled. The others turned to face him.

"so it IS you whose been teaching him!" Dean remarked.

"yeah, ok. Now guys d'ya mind getting me outta here?" Sam said rattling his chains.

Cas went over to Sam and broke his bonds.

"thank you!" Sam replied sarcastically.

"and yes Cas" Dean spoke "you did well on the innuendo front". Cas smiled feeling very happy with himself.

"we should play twister!" the angel suggested.

"when we get home" Sam replied placing his hand on Cas's shoulder.


End file.
